White Carnation
by Maneden
Summary: Dudley/Pomona, That's right, Dudley Dursley and Pomona Sprout fall in love. Read here to find out how, from their first meeting to admitting their love for each other. Age does not matter for true love. Hopefully realistic as can be. Pretty much canon as it doesn't go against anything in the books.


_**A.N: **__**So I realize that know is not a good time to start a new story especially with my other two stories and there irregular updates but I wanted to get stuck into this one and it will only be about 7 chapters max. **_

_**This story is written for the Make it Work Competition issued by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, here are the rules:**_

_I have a list of over a hundred characters, nice and shuffled around. All you do is fill out the form at the end of this post, and I'll give you your random pairing. It's all completely up to chance, so you might get a completely normal, maybe even canon pairing, or you might get something absolutely unheard of. Your job is to make it work._

_There will be different levels of difficulty. You can enter just one, or even all of them if you so wish. If you enter more than one level, you will get a different pairing for each._

_Levels-_

_Easy: You can change your entire pairing twice. Your fic must be 100-500 words._

_Due date will be October 13._

_Medium: You can change one character in your pairing ONCE, so choose carefully. Your fic must be 500-750 words._

_Due date will be October 31._

_Hard: You have to stick to your pairing. No changing. Your fic must be over 1500 words._

_Due date will be November 13._

_If you take this on as a challenge, you have no due date._

_Rules:_

_1. You must stay in the constraints of your level._

_2. You can enter as many levels as you'd like, but you can only submit one fic for judging per category to be fair._

_3. You can specify that you won't write het, slash, femslash, incest, or cousincest, but you can't request to be given a specific character or to avoid a specific character._

_4. Have fun!_

_**So I have chosen hard difficulty and got the pairing Dudley/Pomona, So read and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter One: **_

Dudley Dursley was currently lying in his front garden waving his hand round whilst cursing vehemently in the hot summer sun. Of course this wasn't an unusual occurrence as he was known to quite often prick himself on the thorns in his rosebush as he was gardening. Pushing himself up as he continued to curse he quickly stumbled his way inside as he held the tip of his finger which now had a small pinprick of blood slowly leaking out the top. He trotted his was though his quite homely house and up the stairs to the bathroom where he started washing his hand. As he dried his hands he looked up and caught sight of himself in the mirror and was stilled amazed at the changes he had made over the years.

It was only ten years ago that he was an obese 15 year old kid who took great joy in bullying and tormenting those younger and weaker than himself. Now he had grown to a respectable, even intimidating height of 6 Foot 8 Inches whilst being a solid 210lb. Most of his weight was now due to muscle he had got from a strict exercise regime and healthy diet, he now had broad shoulders, wavy blond hair and a sturdy figure most men his age wish to have. Not only that but he has had a major personality change, he now helped people regularly, donated to charities when he could and had become very hardworking and slightly shy.

These changes and more were due in part to one Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world but more importantly Dudley's cousin and former punching bag. You see after Harry saved Dudley's life and then helped him get protection in the war Dudley had felt a debt of gratitude for all he done for him. Once the war was over Harry had personally come to pick up the Dursleys from their safe house, it was during this time Dudley had reconciled and grew a proper cousinly bond that had only strengthened in time. Unfortunately, this had caused Dudley to have problems with his family and break almost all ties with his parents and move to Oxford.

Dudley was broken out of his internal musings when a loud knock sounding on the front door. Rushing down stairs he caught a glimpse of the time on the clock and realised that it was Harry visiting. He opened the door to greet Harry warmly with a hug; his cousin looked pretty much like an older and more mature version of his younger self. Bringing Harry inside and letting him have a seat as he quickly made tea for them. Only once they had both sat down and started drinking did Harry start the conversation.

"So how is being a botanist suiting you Big D?" He inquired only to see Dudley flinch at the name,

"Please Harry I wish you would stop calling me that" Dudley replied looking everywhere but his cousin.

"Dudley, look at me" Harry said forcefully, only continuing when his cousin was paying full attention, "You need to stop doing this to yourself man, I've forgiven you, you were young and brought up wrong but you need to not let the past hold you down".

"But Harry I done so many bad things to everyone, I just can't forgive myself for what I done" He whispered, his eyes fixed away from Harry. Harry stared at him contemplatively for a minute making him squirm under his gaze.

"I got it, you need a girl, someone to bring you out of this funk and I have the perfect plan" Harry announced triumphantly only to have Dudley look at him unsure of where this was going.

"You've already said how much you want to see the Wizarding world so how about next Wednesday you come with me to the annual celebrations of Voldemort's defeat." Harry proudly proclaimed like it solved all their problems.

"I thought we would start with something smaller, like a trip to magical shops" Dudley said hesitantly. Harry surprisingly nodded in agreement which sent warning bells in his head.

"Of course that's why we're going to Diagon Alley now, so get ready" He replied, already pushing Dudley off the couch and up the stairs.

Deciding anymore protests were useless he hurried to get ready in his best semi-casual clothes. Next thing he knew Harry was holding onto his arm and saying they were going to apparate. Dudley had to admit that Apparation was the most disconcerting and uncomfortable experience he had ever had. Surveying the area he discovered that they were in an alleyway in London. Harry grabbed Dudley's arm and dragged him a couple streets and into a building he had never seen before called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Bless my soul, that's Harry Potter" A man in the corner said when he caught sight of them entering, causing everyone to jump up and crowd around them.

"Please calm down everybody" Harry yelled and surprisingly everyone listened, "I'm just trying to have a peaceful day with my cousin so can everyone please leave us too it". After everyone had sat back down Harry led Dudley around the back and tapped the right bricks, showing Dudley the Alley for the first time. Dudley could barely stop his mouth from falling open in surprise causing Harry to laugh.

"C'mon Dud, to Madam Malkins" Harry encouraged walking ahead causing Dudley to jog to catch up. Dudley turned his head every way possible trying to take in as much as he could. Finally they broke through the bustling crowds and into the robe shop. After browsing for a few minutes a kind old lady came up and asked if they needed help.

Harry smiled charmingly at her before replying, "My cousin here is in need of a formal dress robe and around three casual robes in whichever colour you think is best". This caused the witch to get extremely excited and drag Dudley over to a stand where she started measuring him before saying that she believed the formal robe should be in a dark blue with yellow designs and that he should get the casual robes in blue, black and an earthly brown colour.

Eventually they managed to get out of there with all the robes and Dudley even wearing the brown robes. They then decided that they would go get some ice cream next.

"So, what do you think of the Alley?" Harry questioned with a knowing smile on his face.

"It's brilliant" Was all Dudley could say, still trying to get use to the place.

"How about we go to the book store next so you can look up magical plants?"

Dudley's eyes lit up in glee at the thought of the books, "I'll pay you back Harry".

Harry just waved him off saying he had more than enough. After half an hour they made their way to the bookstore where Harry immediately went to the defence section of the bookstore leaving Dudley to find his way. Slowly walking around the shop he bumped into someone as he turned a corner. He quickly caught them and helped steady them before looking at them. It was a squat little witch who had short grey flyaway hair that was covered by a patchwork hat but most interesting to Dudley was the dirt marks all over her clothes.

"I'm so so sorry for that" Dudley said once making sure she was steady, she gave him a brilliant smile, "No problem at all, my names Pomona Sprout" Holding out her hand.

"Dudley Dursley" He replied In kind whilst shaking her offered hand, "pardon me Madam but you wouldn't happen to know where the plant section was would you?"

"Ah, you're in luck its right here, anything you need help with? I'm Afterall the professor of Herbology at Hogwarts" She offered kindly.

"Ah no thanks, I'm a Botanist and my cousin took me here so I could learn about magical plants too"

She done a near silent squeal in delight, "Really, you're a muggle botanist? I've always wanted to meet one and discuss non-magical plants as I'm not as knowledgeable in that area."

After a while of discussion she helped him pick which books were good for beginners. Unfortunately she had to leave but not without his promise to owl her so they could continue their discussions. Eventually Dudley found Harry again and they made their way out of Diagon Alley but not before Dudley got an owl. It was a nice brown one that was rather peaceful in nature and he decided to name it Ceres.

Harry had to leave soon after he dropped Dudley back home but not before working out the details to picking him up for the celebrations. Straight away Dudley dived into his new books but yet his mind stayed on the kind witch he had met in the shop.

_**A.N: **__**So I hoped you have liked it and that it is reasonably realistic at this point.**_

_**Please Read and REVIEW with any comments, ideas or insults you may have. All are welcome.**_


End file.
